A Reason to Fight
by SnowDragon89
Summary: The last he could remember was… getting hit in the back with something rather painful. Of course, that was why he was wrapped up like a mummy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ella Enchanted does not belong to me.

No slash

* * *

Queen Ella was on her way to the Royal stables when she noticed something in the distance. Squinting she still could see nothing but a dark shape standing as still as stone. Deciding to make a quick trip to what she thought was a new statue; Ella urged her mare to trot. The closer she came to the mysterious thing, the clearer things became. The sun glinted off of the statue but she could vaguely see that it was a horse. But of course it would be a statue of a horse in the middle of the field belonging to the royal STABLE.

But there was something amiss, and Queen Ella ventured forward. No one had told her of the new statue as she enjoyed them very much. Urging her horse to go faster she finally could see past the sun's glinting. Then suddenly the 'statue' moved, as it was no statue at all. Now riding at a full gallop, Ella reached the horse when she noticed why it wasn't moving greatly. Between its legs was a young man whose eyes were closed as if sleeping.

Sliding off her mare, Ella approached the man and his horse only to be pushed roughly away by the gigantic yet majestic black stallion. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt him." She cooed to the horse, and after a tense moment the horse allowed her to pass. Bending forward to awaken the man, Ella gently shook him. Annoyed that after a moment the man still wasn't awakening she gave him a rough shake causing him to roll from his side to his stomach exposing something that the Queen was not expecting. Protruding from his back was a knife soaking is a thick pool of red blood. Emitting a small shriek, Ella scrambled to her feet in a most "unQueenly" like manner and backed away. Then her common sense finally overtook her she jumped on her horse and rode to the nearest sentry to call for help, hoping that the she wasn't too late.

* * *

When Christian awoke to find himself in a soft bed he thought that he must have surely died and gone to heaven. Of course he quickly ruled that out once the door to his room opened, and someone he assumed was a maid, came and began cleaning the room. "Hello…" Christian began, but quickly stopped when the woman blushed then squeaked and ran out of the room. Staring confusedly, he sighed and rested back on the pillow when he suddenly shot back up and pulled off the covers.

Staring down at himself he saw himself wearing a pair of comfortable white pants that surely weren't his own. But what surprised him more than that were the bandages that swathed his chest. What had happened? The last he could remember was… getting hit in the back with something rather painful. Of course, that was why he was wrapped up like a mummy.

Just as he was about to lay back down, a beautiful lady walked in dressed royally. She had a warm smile and began talking immediately.

"Oh, thank goodness you are alright. You sure gave me a fright lying there with a knife in your back. The healer said that it was poisoned as well. I was almost certain that you were dead." She reached over and rapped the wooden bed sharply. Smiling she said cheerfully, "You know, 'knock on wood'. Anyway, I am Ella, Queen of Kyrria."

A pause followed before Christian realized that she was waiting for him to speak. He smiled awkwardly, and tried to carry on the conversation. "Your majesty, my name is Christian Ni-" here he abruptly stopped and looked at the door. "Um, my name is Christian. I thank you for acting quickly and saving my life. I… I don't know if I ever may be able to repay you."

She pulled a chair next to his bed and asked bluntly, "Who did that to you? How were you hurt?" At this Christian paled and looked away.

"If I tell you, then you will surely throw me out. I…" his sentence drifted off.

"As long as you were not here on an assassination attempt, I promise you, nothing of the sort will happen." She said somewhat reassuringly.

Feeling from somewhere inside that she was trustworthy he nodded and asked her quietly. "May I… close the door? I don't want anyone to overhear." At her nod, he casually waved his fingers at the door and the door gently swung shut. Blushing slightly at her shocked features, Christian began his story without delay.

* * *

"So you see, I was trying to escape it all. I don't want to hurt anyone. Please believe me." He ended his story in quiet voice. Looking up at the Queen for the first time since beginning his long story, he was relieved to see not a look of anger, but one of compassion and understanding.

Wiping her eyes, Queen Ella cleared her throat and spoke. "Of course I believe you. And I promise that I will help you." Smiling at his thankful expression she rose and pulled up his blankets. "Let me just get the healer to come and make sure that you are recovering fine. Then we say discuss what to do next." Running a gentle hand through his ruffled brown hair, she left.

While the healer checked and redid his bandages, Christian thought up a plan that could hide him from his pursuers. Deciding to request the Queen to allow him to pose as a servant seemed to be the best idea as it would provide him with a wonderful disguise. When Ella returned, he passed his idea by her and found it accepted completely.

"Is there anywhere in particular you wish to work. I daresay I cannot envision you in our kitchens!" Ella said in response to his request.

Grinning with her he replied, "Unless you want to eat burnt bread, I advise you not to recommend me for that. I am a hopeless cook as I am the only person able to tolerate my cooking; if you could even call it that. No? I thought not." Christian chuckled, "I actually would like to work at the stables where Obsidian, my horse, could stay with me. We are very close; I can't imagine living without him."

Agreeing, she had a maid bring a several pairs of clothing suitable for his disguise and pointed him in the direction of the stable. Just as she was about to leave, Ella turned and stated, "I will have to tell my husband, King Charmont. I've never kept anything from him. But don't worry he will understand and help wholeheartedly." After seeing Christian agree she left him to change into his new clothes.

They were clean, new, and fit him perfectly. Wearing a light blue shirt under the brown vest, Christian was careful to adjust his bandages so that they were as unnoticeable as possible. Making the bed that he was just laying in, the tall handsome young man walked out the door and towards the stable.

* * *

Waiting for him at the gates of the stables was a large, burly man with a big smile on his face. "Welcome!" he boomed, "to the finest stables in the land." The man, Mr. Govine, was in charge of the royal stables and to be welcomed openly and sincerely by your future boss was a very good thing in Christian's view. After becoming acquainted with the stable the conversation turned to his duties.

"Before I assign any tasks to my new employees, I am required to learn a little bit about your talents as well as your skill on horse. I assure you that it is nothing personal."

"None taken, just tell me what to do."

"Come with me and we'll pick out a horse for you to ride for me." Mr. Govine, who told Christian to call him Julian, turned to the stables when he heard the sound of hooves pounding against the ground. Turning around to see why the noise was made Julian was shocked to see a majestic black horse galloping towards them. Thinking that it was out of control, he shoved Christian to the ground before falling to the ground himself.

Preparing himself for whatever was to come, Julian was shocked to hear Christian groan then laugh. Completely puzzled, Julian turned to see the young man stand up and swing himself onto the still galloping horse. Christian spread his arms out and let the wind rip and pull at his hair and clothes, it felt as though it had been ages since he last rode. Ignoring his boss' expression, Christian allowed Obsidian, who he affectionately called Sid, to gallop full speed even though the healer had told him to rest for at least one more month. No, Christian knew that this feeling alone could heal him of anything.

Deciding that he had had enough 'healing' for now as his back was beginning to ache, Christian eased Sid to a trot then a walk where he swung off. Patting Sid on his massive head Christian turned back to wide-eyed Julian before laughing loudly.

"Julian? You can stop staring now. I'd like you to meet Obsidian, my horse." Sid roughly nudged Christian in the back making him speak again, "Sorry, I mean my protective, possessive, yet surprisingly affectionate companion who happens to be a horse." He continued in a mock whisper, "I'd say that he's a bit sensitive, no?" As expected, it calmed down the man on the verge of hysterics.

"Lad, you practically made my heart stop there! But I supposed I asked for it, didn't I?"

"I suppose you did."

"Anyway, from what I can see your skill on horse surpasses anyone I have ever seen so I put you in charge of the horses' exercise."

"I not _that_ good. I mean there are so many things that I can improve in, you know?"

"Actually, I don't know. From the looks of it I'd say that you know everything about riding. But I think I know what you are talking about. So, any questions?"

"Yeah, actually I was wondering I am to be staying. I'd like my quarters closer to the outside, so I can be next to Sid. You could say that we are inseparable." Christian asked very seriously for the first time in minutes.

"I think I can do better than that lad." Julian led Christian to a very large stall near the back of the stables. "You can take this for both you and Sid here. I'm going to town this afternoon. You can come and buy things to furnish it then. Until then feel free to wander around as your work here starts tomorrow." Leaving Christian to himself, Julian went to check up on the other stable-hands.

* * *

Time passed and Christian was readily accepted in the stable community. Liked by all the horses as well as people he soon became a trusted friend. His quarters only lacked one thing, a proper door. He had placed an order with the money he was earning but Julian seemed reluctant saying that the royalty liked an open door policy where one of the stable-hands could be reached at any time. Sure this seemed reasonable at first, but with his back still partially swathed in bandages Christian felt he need some privacy.

Lunch break had just ended and the afternoon crowd of riders was about to come. Despite his requests Sid chose to follow him rather than spend time outdoors alone. Christian was about to start his routine check-up of the frequently used horses when a group of giggling individuals entered the stables. Sighing to have his quiet musings interrupted, Christian followed by Sid, walked to the first stall and began to work. Just as he was about open the door of the stall when he was rammed by a sturdy figure who had just ran around the corner. Crashing his back painfully on the stall lock Christian hissed at the sharp stinging sensation. He could feel his old wound, still plagued by the effects of the poison, open up again and begin to ooze blood. Expecting the man to apologize he was surprised when the man sharply shout for him to watch where he was going and then stalked off to another part of the stables.

Gritting his teeth in anger and pain, Christian pulled himself up and limped to his quarters. He didn't care what Julian may say, but there was no way that he was going to work today. Sid patiently waited in the middle of the room while Christian removed his vest and blue shirt and tossed them on the small bed. Turning to his mirror he saw the small bandage soaked fully in blood. Cursing aloud at the stupid man, he was about to put back on his shirt and visit the healer when he heard a voice calling him.

"Christian, may I see you?"

He immediately recognized the voice and replied while turning towards the door, "Yes your maj-" He abruptly stopped and stared back at the three faces that were staring at him in awe over the half-door, customary to stalls. A moment later the three girls reddened and hurried away just as the Queen stepped in front of his door.

Smiling at his confused look, she smirked and said, "We'll have to get you a door. But hey I don't blame them." When he still look puzzled she added, "Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

Annoyed that he still didn't understand he stated sarcastically, "No I haven't seen myself in the mirror, I'm invisible if you haven't noticed."

Grinning at his confusion she finally told him in plain terms, "They think you're hot."

At this Christian noticed the effect of his not wearing a shirt had on the girls and blushed a deep red. Back at "home" his exposure to members of the other gender who were not trying to kill him was very minimal. Ignoring his embarrassment Queen Ella asked concernedly, "What's that on your back? Is it still bleeding?"

Happy to be on a less embarrassing topic he vented out his anger, "No just started again today. Some sonof- I mean some _stupid moronic _guy ran into me then accused me of running into him when I wasn't even walking." Realizing that he hadn't really answered her question he said, "I hit my back on a door lock."

"You should visit the healer."

"Yeah I was planning on going myself."

"Anyhow, I am going go the horse farm nearby to purchase a pony for my nephew. It's his birthday next week and the little man has been asking for a horse. I always have a stable-hand accompany me to give me recommendations and if you are free I'd like you to come with me."

"Your majesty, it would be my pleasure. If we could make a quick stop at the healer's cottage on the way I would most appreciate it."

"Of course. I can't have my favorite and most _popular_ stable-hand hurting." Ella said with a smirk.

Flushing at the emphasis of popular, Christian hurriedly dressed as the Queen went to choose a fresh horse for the trip. He smiled, she had become like a mother to him in the past few weeks; more of a mother than his real mother had ever been.

Placing only a soft blanket on Sid's back and donning a black cloak to cover himself from the bitter cold, Christian mounted his stead and trotted towards the waiting Queen. The ride there was short but frigid. Winter had begun that past week but the weather of the cold season had arrived long before. They passed the trip in comfortable silence and soon the cottage of the old healer came into view. Leaving the horses outside they knocked and were quickly allowed to enter the toasty room. The fire blazed cheerily and the healer, muttering to herself about reckless boys, quickly did her magic and soon sent them on their way.

Their visit to the farm was quick and successful. They had chosen a small chestnut pony with its suitable tack. Christian took the rope he had been given and tied in gently around its neck, holding the other end in his hand.

Once they were on their way, Ella said, "Every year the palace hosts a grand ball for a Christmas celebration. All in the land are invited so I hope that you will be able to come. I assure you that it will be nothing that you have ever experienced before."

"It would be a pleasure of course."

"Good, my family has been quite eager to meet you. This will be a wonderful chance."

* * *

AN: I wrote this story a while ago but I just became re-interested in it. Tell me what you like/ don't like. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Ella Enchanted or her characters.

* * *

Winter was getting no warmer. It was an ordinary Thursday afternoon and the stable was quietly crowded. Accompanied by Sid as always, Christian was assisting a wealthy couple with their mounts and answering a few questions when he saw a horse race by out of control. Instinctively leaping onto Sid, Christian soon sped out of the stables leaving the wealthy couple coughing on his dust.

The rider clearly had no idea what she was doing and the horse seemed spooked. Urging Sid to go faster Christian flattened himself on his horse, bringing his head align with Sid's ear. Both horses had just cleared the fence when he noticed the small cliff that led to the river ahead. In what seemed to be the last second he pulled the rider off the horse and onto his. Leaping down the short cliff they safely came to a stop but the other horse continued into the flowing river. Bucking and rearing the horse thrashed in the current of the water. Quickly removing his vest and shoes so that they wouldn't weigh him down, Christian lowered himself into the freezing water and waded to the horse. Taking a deep breath, he swam near the horse's trapped leg.

He brushed away the silt covering the trapped hoof and carefully pried it out from under the rock. A few mind-numbingly cold moments had passed but Christian felt no urgent need to go to the surface and breathe. There was only one reason for that, years and years of grueling training. Finally emerging from under the water he slowly led the horse out, careful to protect his feet from the animal's massive hooves. When they were safely on land he heard the rider crying. Her long hair cascaded down the back of her white dress. Thinking she was hurt he went and gently placed his hand on her shoulder asking, "Are you alright miss?

The lady gasped and threw her arms around him, crying. Bewildered and clueless on how to comfort someone Christian awkwardly patted her on her head. She sobbed, "Oh, I thought that you had… had drowned. You were under for so long. Oh I was so afraid." After the lady ceased her sobbing and pulled away, Christian ran a quick check to see if the horse was capable of carrying a rider. Luckily for him, it was.

Shivering from the cold that had frozen his wet hair and chilled his clothes Christian was in a hurry to get home. As politely as possible he pointed out to the girl who was staring blankly into the river that he was sopping wet and wanted to leave before he froze and really died. It seemed to work as the girl apologized profusely before hurrying to her horse. The going was seemed extraordinarily slow, and his vest did little to protect him from the cold. When Christian entered the stable with the lady, whose name he still did not know, he quickly dismounted and walked towards a concerned Julian.

"Co…old" he shivered, from his hair hanging small icicles. Julian threw a wool blanket over his shoulders and led him to the fireplace. Sitting him down on the chair he began to scold him.

"What were you thinking? Running off into the cold like that without warning me. I only found out from the Frandel's who were coughing from the dust kicked up by your speedy exit. And why are you so wet? What did you do, jump in the river?"

"Actually, he did." The lady he saved, now safe, warm, and thankful, had just entered the room.

"He WHAT?" Julian exploded.

"I did not jump!"

"What then, did you ease yourself in?" he said sarcastically.

"Well… yes." Christian admitted cautiously.

"WHAT! Are you bloody INSANE? What were you thinking?"

"What did you want me to do, let the horse drown?" when Julian didn't reply he continued, "Anyway it's not as bad as it seems."

"_It's not as bad as it seems_! You must be insane. There are _icicles_ hanging from your _head_. Come let's get you warmed up. I'll go get the healer so she can do a quick check-up." The ever protective Julian handed him a towel to warm up but was pushed aside as Christian stood up.

"It's alright; I'll be fine once I get some sleep." He said in tired yet slightly impatient voice.

"If you say so, but there is no way that you are working tomorrow. I can't afford to have you sick and tired after that. It's the week of Christmas celebration including the big ball the palace is hosting on Sunday."

"Yes sir!" he mock saluted before excusing himself to leave his room. There Sid was impatiently waiting to have the door unlocked. To show his displeasure he poked Christian in the chest before moving aside. "Okay, okay. Sorry dude." Christian said sarcastically.

Once inside he closed his newly installed door (an expedited order, courtesy of one member of the Royal family) and stood in the middle of the room. An expression of peace came on his face after a few deep and meditative breaths. Then he began to glow, first orange, then gold, and finally white. By the time the white glow surrounding him faded the icicles had melted away and his clothing had dried. Shaking his head gently to release a few last droplets of energy he walked to his bed and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

He was awoken in the middle of the night the creak of the door opening and someone tiptoeing towards his bed. Waiting until the individual was within attacking distance; Christian instinctively grabbed the knife under his pillow and tackled the person, holding him at knife point. "Who are you?" he said in a no-nonsense voice that seemed capable of murder.

The person gasped, "Christian! It's me… Julian! For god's sake, don't hurt me!"

"Julian? What…Oh sorry." Christian rolled off of him and lay on the ground after deftly tossing the knife on his bed.

Rubbing his throat that Christian had nicked, Julian croaked out the answer. "I just- just wanted to make sure you were alright. I was really worried last night. Thought you might need some help… that you were sick."

Christian stared at Julian for a moment before helping him up to his feet. "You needn't have worried I'm alright. Thanks anyway."

Julian gave the young man a quick but firm hug (a manly one, of course) and walked toward the door. "Just…just take care of yourself, you hear?"

"Yeah and hey, I'm really sorry about… you know, before. I didn't know that it was you" he said, sounding thoroughly embarrassed and apologetic.

"Don't you worry about it. It makes me glad to see that you can protect yourself. I mean, what if it wasn't me." Julian grinned toothily and shut the door on his way out.

"I should have enough experience with stuff like that." Christian mumbled to himself before settling back in bed. Sleep didn't come as quickly as he hoped but when it did come he saw that it was well worth the wait.

* * *

As promised, he took the next day off and wandered around the town on Sid. Clip-clopping through the cobblestone roads, the two meandered through the crowded market. Appropriately dressed for the weather this time, Christian kept the hood of his cloak up for added protection. Peering from under the hood his eyes fell on two men that clearly looked as though they did not belong. And indeed they did not. Stamped on their back was an insignia that ripped deep into his heart. He stared at the familiar red fire that enveloped the twisting dragon. The fear that gripped his heart spread through his body, his muscles tightening and hands becoming clammy. No, it couldn't be… how could they have followed him here? His stiffness alerted Sid that something was amiss and he quickly yet discretely took his rider away from whatever was causing him to act so. (AN: What a smart horse…)

Not even properly registering that he had left the town Christian stayed deep in thought. It didn't take him very long to come to a well thought-out conclusion… he was in big trouble. It also didn't take him long to come to an equally well thought-out plan of action, (AN: run in circles and scream in terror!) find and talk to Queen Ella. (darn…)

As luck would have it, she wasn't very hard to find. In fact she was standing right in front of him. He grinned and patted Sid on the head. It was almost as though Sid read his mind and took him to Ella. Of course Sid wasn't stupid and did recognize the deep trust that his keeper had towards her. She motioned for him to join him on her walk. One hand rubbing Sid's cheek and the other hanging at his side, Christian walked with the Queen into the field. Before he could say what was on his mind she quickly deduced that something was wrong and asked, "What happened?"

"They're here."

"Here? As in the palace?"

"No, thank god. I saw them in town."

"And how did you know that they were looking for you."

"I know them"

"So? I don't understand?"

"They are the two best hit-men from where I'm from. My father is the only one who uses them. He always uses them to hunt down people, and believe me, they won't understand. From where I'm from, you do what the king says or-" here his finger ran across his neck.

This action seemed to scare him and the teenager began to blather. "I just don't know what to do. I mean I can't go back. He'll kill me! I mean he would kill me if he didn't need me so badly. But what he's asking me to do! I rather die. You know me; I can't go around killing people who are my dad's enemies. I mean, I don't even agree with him on anything. I-" his fear and anger was evident in his eyes. His hair was rippling in a nonexistent wind and the grass around him was acting similarly. Seeing that he was loosing control the Queen stopped his babbling shaking him by the shoulder.

"You're getting out of control." Once he calmed down enough she continued, "And what if they do catch you and you won't do what your father says? What then?

Christian answered in a soft tone, "I don't want to die."

The silence that followed was interrupted by Ella who said, "He will not kill you. He needs you alive, remember? He would lose everything by killing you. You needn't worry about that."

"Yes, I was being… irrational. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have lost control as it only resulted with me frightening myself. It was just that fear… fear of killing, fear of dying." He paused, absorbing what he had just discovered.

"First you must let go of that fear. It is what blocks your… magic, your control. Lose the fear of your father and what he can do by focusing on what he can't do."

"What can't he do?"

"He can't change who you are. He cannot make you into who he wants you to be and that will never happen. Fearing who he is and what he can do will do nothing to help you. First, have trust in yourself. You know that what he asked you to do was wrong. You knew that instinctively and you left. You left because you were confused. But you're not anymore."

Christian pulled his gaze from the ground to Ella's face. He whispered slowly, "I know what I have to do."

Ella nodded but said a quick word of advice, "You have the upper hand now. Don't throw it away by rushing off to find those who search for you. Use this time to strategize, to train, or to do whatever else you need. And besides… you promised that you would come to the Christmas ball!"

Laughing he said jovially, all the darkness and fear gone, "And here I was thinking that you really cared when all you wanted was to see that I come to your little dancey thing."

"It is NOT a little dancey thing. It is a ball!"

"Big difference."

"For once you're right."

"What?"

"There **is** big difference. And now that you are all cleared up thanks to _my_ superb help, I'll leave you to get ready for the BALL. Not a dancey thing, a ball."

"Thank you, oh great advisor. Your expertise was greatly needed in unfuddling my fuddled brain. And yes I know, unfuddling is not a word."

"I'm glad that you have learned as much." Ella laughed before bidding her young charge goodbye. Taking a glance at his calm posture she smiled quite pleased to see she had helped him. Goodness knows that she needed the adventure.

* * *

Review! 


End file.
